


Snow White

by Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some girls wander by mistake into the mess that scalpels make.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the passenger seat of a car, on the way to Portland, a very long time ago indeed.

They say when you’re dying, your whole life passes before your eyes. All I saw was the blood, splattered like a Pollack painting on your shirt, me wondering where it came from and thinking of Snow White. Lips as red as blood, skin as white as snow. Then everything went black but I still saw you. You were screaming. Eyes as red as blood, lips as white as snow.

I can see you, see you begging, trying to bargain for me. Orpheus, Eurydice is gone. If you try to bring her back, you’ll end up torn to pieces. I watch—mute and bound—as realization hits you and all your demons are unleashed. Eyes as black as ebony, hair as red as blood, rage as white as snow.

I’m tied to you; I follow you. I know where you’re going and I know what you’ll do. You devour the books, the words crawling through your fingers and under your skin like snakes. Only this time you’re not trying to bring someone back to life, are you? Oh Willow, Willow, no. Hair as black as ebony, words you read for blood, and you’re lost beneath the snow.

  



End file.
